Zoro's Valentine's Day Mission
by x-BlackButterfly-x
Summary: Couples everywhere. It was Valentine's Day, and Zoro was spending it alone in the Baratie. But why? Zosan Secret Valentine for strawhat-sanji.


Here is my valentine gift for the amazing and lovely strawhat-sanji

This is the first fanfic I've ever written so hopefully it's acceptable and hopefully you like it ^.^

* * *

Valentine's Day had finally arrived, and Zoro was currently sitting in a local restaurant called the Baratie. Customers were relishing in the deals on food and drink which were on offer for the special once a year occasion. And so, the place was packed with couples.

Well, all except for Zoro, who was perched on his regular stool by the bar. Why was he here alone you ask? Well, because today, he was on a mission. Today was the day that Zoro was finally going to ask a blonde, shitty cook, out on a date. And not just any old cook, this blonde's name was Sanji.

Sanji worked at the Baratie under his step father Zeff. He helped out in the kitchen, worked as waiter and a cleaner, as well as a barman. Sanji reckoned he owed his old man, for what exactly, Zoro didn't know. And he wasn't planning on asking either. Everyone has things that they like to keep private and he was no different.

Currently, Sanji was waiting on his customers, and no matter how big of a smile he put on his face, or how much he seemed to be bursting with energy while doting on the ladies, Zoro could tell that the idiot was exhausted.

He and Sanji had known each other since they were little. They were rivals, and fought with each other more than anything, but they were still nakama. And for as long as he could remember, he knew that he loved the idiot cook. These feelings weren't always there and when they did surface, he pushed then away. Anyone who looked at the blonde would instantly tell you that the man was straight.

However, recently, one his nakama had informed Zoro that this wasn't the case. It turned out that the lady loving chef swung both ways. He had no idea why he never picked up on this before, as he was the closest to the blond out of the others, no matter what their actions towards the other implied.

Because Zoro always thought that Sanji was a ladies man only, he never told the blonde his true feelings. He didn't want to lose their friendship, or for them to become uncomfortable around each other. He thought that Sanji would kick the shit out of any guy who even just hinted that they were interested in him either romantically or sexually. He thought that this would still happen to him now, once he confessed. The swordsman had already prepared himself for the rejection. He would tell the blonde of his true feelings no matter what he expected the outcome to be. And he would tell him today.

So here Zoro sat, building up the courage to ask the shit cook out, not that he'd ever admit he needed to. The rest of their nakama suggested that he should ask Sanji out on Valentine's Day, as the blonde was a helpless romantic. And although at first he had his doubts, once he heard that shit cook was going to be working all hours, he thought it would be a good idea to ask the man back to his place for some relaxing drinks after all the chaos.

It wasn't much, but he knew that was exactly what the blonde needed. Because, as he had guessed the day before, Sanji had overworked himself. _**Hopefully the idiot will appreciate this**_, he thought to himself_**.**_

It was now reaching 9 o clock at night, and the blonde wasn't going to be finished with his shift until at least 12am (as he normally helps Zeff lock up the restaurant afterwards), and Zoro had been here since noon. He decided to turn up early, hoping that it would give him less of a chance of backing out from all of this. He thought the blonde would have approached him at least once by now. So far, no such luck.

Since the swordsman's arrival, as time ticked on throughout the day, he found himself reminiscing over the memories he had with the cook. From the first time they met, which unsurprisingly turned out to be their first fight as well, to the time when he first got the cook drunk (which didn't take too long), and to all the times he comforted the blonde when he got dumped by his girlfriends. And by comfort, he means pissing off the blonde as much as possible, until they sparred Sanji's depressing thoughts away.

In addition to this, Zoro constantly changed his mind about telling Sanji his feelings. _**Just because the blonde swings both ways, doesn't mean he has the same feelings towards you, as you do for him**_. And as he thought more about it, he also came back to the realisation that all he and the shitty cook ever did was fight.

But then again they do have times where they get along quite well, as well as having some similarities, and he's pretty sure the blonde loves their fights just as much as he does, right? Zoro is never normally this doubtful about himself, or about the things that he does, but he realised over the years, that this was what the blonde did to him, not that the other man was aware of it. And he was never going to admit that to anyone either.

Just as he was about to go over the same endless cycle of thoughts, he hears Sanji finally make his way over to the bar.

"You've been here all day marimo, what's the matter? Can't find your way home?"

Zoro looks up from his empty glass, which he didn't realise he had been staring into (or that it was even empty), and comes face to face with the blonde. Sanji was standing at the other side of the bar, leaning on the bar top, and resting his head in his hands, wearing his usual smirk.

Zoro mirrors that smirk and retorts, "What's the matter shit cook? Ran out of customers to serve?"

"Nope" Sanji chuckles, "Just thought I'd let you know that your depressing aura is ruining our customers' evening."

"Oh? And here I thought you were going to get me another drink dartboard brow" He smugly replies as he slightly shakes his glass in Sanji's face.

"Just because the old man lets you have free food and drink, doesn't mean you can drink us dry moss head" the blonde barks back.

Zoro watches Sanji as the blonde walks to the opposite end of the bar, and returns with a bottle of beer. The cook pours some of the beer into Zoro's glass. Once Sanji refills his glass Zoro nearly gulps it all in one go. Sanji makes a sound of disgust at this as he places the bottle in the swordsman's reach.

_**Right, best ask now before the shit cook walks off and I don't get another chance, or **__**I change my mind again. **_

"What are you doing after your shift, cook?"

Sanji raises a curled eyebrow at the question, "why do you wanna know, moss head?"

"No reason" He shrugs.

"Well if you must know, I'm going home obviously, where else am I going to go that late at night idiot?"

"Round mine for drinks... if you want" Zoro mumbles before taking another sip of his drink.

Sanji again raises his eyebrow curiously. "And why should I?" he asks with a smirk.

"No reason."

Zoro can see that cook is getting annoyed, as his smirk has gone and the blonde is directing a dark glare his way. Just as Zoro is about to say something, Sanji's smirk comes back. He seems to have thought of something and interrupts the swordsman before he can speak.

"Is this you asking me to be your valentine, marimo-kun?" the blonde playfully asks with a smile.

"Hell no!" Zoro snaps, as his cheeks start to feel warmer. "Why the hell would I want that, shit cook?" He glares at the blonde.

_**That cocky bastard**_, he thought to himself. Even though this was the reason he came here in the first place, he didn't want to use the stupid word 'valentine' in this. And yeah, okay, he did ask today of all days, so of course it would be said. However, Zoro couldn't understand why this infuriated him so much. Maybe it was because he simply hated the holiday. Zoro never cared before if he had a date on Valentine's Day, or if he was alone. Or maybe it was because this was just how the blonde always affected him.

It was no way due to the fact that the blonde was giving him that rare, warm smile over the stupid word 'valentine'. And there was no way in hell that he was still blushing!

Zoro was still glaring at Sanji while the cook stayed quiet as the smile left his face, and he calmly walked away from the bar and through the double doors to the restaurant's kitchen. Zoro couldn't help but think if he missed his chance, or if he messed up somehow. He wasn't thinking clearly again because of that blonde idiot.

_**Is the shit cook going to come back? **_His cheeks had seemed to cool down as he thought about what Sanji was doing. However he started to get mad at the idea that the bastard was laughing at him in that kitchen.

Did Sanji realise he was asking him on a date? Well, the blonde did ask if he was to be his valentine. But was he just joking when he asked that? Zoro was getting frustrated at not knowing what the shit cook was thinking. But he was more frustrated at himself, for constantly doubting himself, and his conflicted thoughts in this situation. _**Maybe I should just leave**_.

As he was about to get up from his seat, Sanji came back out from the kitchen. Zoro noticed that Sanji was now wearing his coat. _**Does this mean he's coming back to mine? But he hasn't finished his shift yet.**_

Sanji reached into his coat pocket and took out a cigarette. He popped it into his mouth and left it unlit as he passed Zoro.

"I just told the old man I'm finishing early, they can handle the rest of the night without me."

Sanji started his way towards the front door of the Baratie. He didn't even look back when he called out to Zoro.

"Are we going or what moss head?"

Zoro couldn't suppress the grin on his face at that, and was glad that the shit cook couldn't see it. He proceeded to follow the blonde out. He didn't know if the cook really knew if this was a date or not. But either way, one thing he knew for certain, was that tonight he was going to tell Sanji how he really felt about him.


End file.
